


Game On

by peggyrogers



Category: Agent Carter - Fandom, Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Harmless fun, actually happy, modern steggu au, peggy dominates, they so sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggyrogers/pseuds/peggyrogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was about time Peggy moved in with Steve, given the fact that they had been engaged for two months now. But when Steve and Peggy begin to have a few disagreements here and there they start a bet and whoever loses has to do what the other says regarding what goes up and what comes down in the apartment.</p><p>Steve and Peggy try different methods to make the other crack. </p><p>(based from episode 6x07 of One Tree Hill)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game On

It was moving day. Since getting engaged, Steve and Peggy decided they would finally move in together and live under the same roof before the big day. Whenever that would be. They have been engaged for two months now. Peggy was moving into Steve’s apartment. It was a lot bigger and Peggy was practically living there anyway so what the hell why not move into it?

Steve helped her move her boxes in. A week ago. They still hadn’t gotten around to actually unpacking and making the move official. Peggy sat at the kitchen whilst stirring her tea bag in her mug as Steve was making both of them pancakes. She then groaned and dropped her hand from the teabag string “I feel like a lodger”

Steve turned and snorted a confused laugh “What?”

“Love” Peggy sighed and motioned her arm over to the boxes “My stuff has been sat over there for a week now” she then looked back to him and moaned as he sat down beside her “We said that we’d unpack my things and we haven’t. I still feel like a guest”

Steve softly smiled, he reached his arm and put his hand under the front of her chair and pulled it and her forward. He put his hand on her bare thighs, his fingertips reaching her cotton grey shorts “Well then how bout this. We don’t leave this apartment until everything is unpacked and you are fully moved in”

Peggy grinned, she leaned forward and whispered as her lips grew closer to his “You under house arrest with me, I like that”

“Doesn’t sound too bad to me either” Steve mumbled, Peggy’s lips swiftly brushed against his along with letting out a soft and quiet moan. Steve gripped her by the waist, with their lips still together he effortless picked her up and sat her down on his lap. Peggy slowly put her head back as Steve’s lips traveled down her neck to the past of her chest that was bare from her white vest top, she opened her eyes and looked to her left and whispered “The pancakes are burning”

Steve threw his head up and then quickly put her back on her chair, hearing her giggle as he shot up and ran over to the stove. He turned the stove off and let out a sigh of relief whilst still hearing her giggling, he raised an eyebrow and looked over to her as she picked up her magazine and held it up in front of her “That funny?”

He just saw her head go up and down. He crept towards her and grabbed hold of her ankles which turned her laugh into more of an outburst as he pulled her towards him and tickled her waist, laughing so much she could barely breath that she had to kiss him in a much more wet and hot manner to make him stop.

* * *

As the day went on. Peggy did most of the unpacking whilst Steve just, as he put it ‘supervised’ which just meant he sat on his ass watching TV whilst Peggy worked her magic.

“Where should I put my records?” Peggy asked as she came over with a box of her old tasteful music that she said sounded so much more perfect on an old record player like they were used to. Steve looked to her and raised an eyebrow “Erm. No where”

Peggy looked at him with a confused smirk “What?”

“I never told you this because they were at your place all the time but ah...I don’t like em”

Peggy raised an eyebrow to him and repeated slowly “You don’t like my music?”

Steve shrugged “Did  _ anyone  _ like Jimmie Davis in our past and present day?”

Peggy looked down to her box and nodded, speaking in a higher toned voice due to her shock at him saying such a thing “Of course they did  _ and  _ do.  _ You are my sunshine _ ”

Steve turned back to the TV “Meh”

“ _ Nobody’s darling but mine _ ”

“Mehh”

Peggy dropped her arms down with the box still in her hand “ _ I Hung My Head and Cried” _

He turned back to her and pointed “Now that’s just down right depressing, baby, admit it”

Peggy’s jaw dropped “I don’t even know who you are in this moment”

Steve laughed “You’re also the one that said we needed to be honest with each other, I mean there’s going to be things I like that you don’t. Right?”

Peggy raised her eyebrows and nodded “You’re right” she walked over and put the box down on the side table, resting her hands on it and pointed to a piece of wall art he had hung up “Like that”

Steve looked to where she was pointed to “My chinese writing?”

“Yes. It’s tacky” Peggy then lifted the box up and whispered “Oh and also it does not mean what you think it means. I looked it up. That’s why you shouldn’t buy crap off of street markets”

Steve watched Peggy strut away down the hall and called to her “What like those records?”

The only reply he got from her was a loud insulted gasp. He’s sure if she could, she would have given him the middle finger.

Steve muttered a laugh, took a sip from his beer and carried on watching his Clint Eastwood movie.

* * *

After the movie had finished, Steve got up and made his way over to the bedroom, as soon as he walked in and seen what she had done he groaned and shook his head “Peggy no”

Peggy turned and knelt back down on the bed “Come on, Steve, it’s lovely”

Steve stared at the wall to the left “You think a big photo of us and the team is lovely? It looks like they’re all staring at us. I don’t want Tony eyes burning into me when I’m getting changed”

“What about my eyes?” Peggy raised her eyebrows with a cheeky smirk. Steve crossed his arms and stood beside the bed, looking over to the wall “You can hang this up in the living room”

“I don’t want it in the living room, it goes with the wallpaper in here”

Steve cringed as he sat down on the bed beside her, still looking at it “You can’t expect me to fall asleep with that”

Peggy rested her chin on his shoulder and whispered seductively “We’ll just have to do things to wear you out enough so that you won’t care”

Steve then laughed and stood up, pointing at her, he shook his head “I didn’t even think of that. Definitely hell no”

“Oh Steven, we are adults. It’s a bloody picture” Peggy knelt back up and shuffled towards him, gripping onto his shirt, looking at his unsure face as he looked at it. Peggy kept her eyes onto him “Would you do anything for me?” she slowly began to unbutton his shirt.

She was speaking in the voice that would get him into bed within ten seconds and he knew that. Steve closed his eyes as he began more and more turned on by it, looking down to her he slowly nodded “You know I would”

“Well then” Peggy pulled his shirt down and off of his body, throwing it to the side. She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered even more seductively “Let me prove that you can live with it. Because I swear it won’t be the picture you're focusing on”

Steve smirked and put his lips onto hers, lowering her back down on the bed. He wasn’t exactly going to turn this down now was he?

* * *

They lay there in silence, staring up at the ceiling. Well Steve was being silent. All he could hear was Peggy giggling. He finally snapped to her “It’s not funny”

Which only made her laugh more “I’m so sorry. I’m only laughing because of how angry you are” she looked to him “I didn’t think you actually meant it when you said you wouldn’t be able to…” she then couldn’t finish her sentence as she went into another little outburst of giggles. She looked over and saw that he was still pissed. She turned her body at him and rubbed his chest “Oh, love, it isn’t a big deal. I’ve heard that it happens to lots of men at some point”

“And it wouldn’t of happened at all if that thing wasn't there!” Steve argued back. Crossing his arms, Peggy leaned back with an amused smirk still on her face. He then thought for a moment and said as he looked at her “This is your fault”

Peggy looked at him, shocked, she raised her eyebrows “Well you have  _ never  _ complained before”

“Stupid picture” he huffed.

“Oh believe me the picture thing I am beginning to think was a bad move, I believed you when you said it was a little weird…” she then rubbed her lips as she felt herself going to laugh again “I just wished that I could have been warned about _this_ ”

She began to giggle again and saw how he was still unamused. But that was only making her find it more hilarious, in her outburst of laughter she slapped his arm to try and just get something out of him. A smirk, a laugh. But he was so embarrassed he was genuinely really pissed. But it was too funny to care about.

Steve then leaned to the side and took hold of his phone, starting to go through his contacts. Peggy raised an eyebrow “What are you doing?”

Steve shrugged as he flicked through his contacts “Well it seems I have made a huge mistake by letting Bucky and Natasha moved out” they used to live in this apartment with him. Well, first it was Bucky, they were roommates, then Natasha came along and moved in with Bucky and they moved out and got their own place a few months back. Steve then added on “I’m calling them, getting those back here instead”

Peggy pretended to be hurt, her smile wiped away as she muttered “Fine…” she then smirked again and said in a mumbled voice to control her laughter “If you think that will help” her laughter then went out again, she slapped his arm again and rolled over in the bed, burying her face in a pillow to make her giggles more quiet. Steve sighed and threw his phone to the side and looked at her.

Tucking his hand behind his head he then let out a subtle smirk. Not at the situation but because her laugh was enough to make him crack a smile eventually in any given situation. Steve shook his head “You’re an ass”

“It’s not me that has the performance problems”

Peggy heard him shuffle, she looked over and saw that he had turned his back to her, she snorted a laugh and pressed her lips against his back as she whispered “Don’t worry I don’t love you any less”

“I want that ring back” Steve muttered, with a smirk on his face of which she could not see. Peggy let out a mocking sigh and said “When you get _it_ up I’ll take it off”

“Oh my god” Steve groaned, burying his head under the pillows and only hearing her laugh again. She was so going to tell Natasha about this he could feel it.

* * *

The next morning, when Peggy woke up, she woke up to no-one lying beside her. It was 9am. She got out of bed, put on her shorts and t-shirt and stepped outside the room. What she stepped out to, she could hardly believe.

A long line of black tape that split the apartment in half. Her eyebrows pinched together as she muttered to herself “What...the hell?” she then looked up “Steve? What’s going on?”

Steve stepped out of the kitchen, throwing and catching the tape in his hand as he walked over to her. Standing on the other side of the line. He motioned both his hands to the line from both ways “A bet”

“A bet?”

“Yep. Now since we clearly have disagreements on the rearranging of my furniture and your  _ crappy  _ songs” he paused as he saw Peggy gasp again and quickly carried on before she had the chance to say something “I have come up with a bet. We have our own space as you see I get Bucky’s old bedroom, the living room and the kitchen. You get the dining room, the bathroom and our bedroom”

“What the hell have you been watching lately?” Peggy mocked as she put her hands on her hips.

“Now just know, that if you cross the line you are admitting that you are wrong and that I get to keep my stuff where I want it to be and you have to work around it”

Peggy rubbed her lips and nodded “I see and if you cross the line then you are admitting that  _ you  _ are in the wrong and  _ I  _ get to rearrange whatever the hell I want”

Steve shrugged “Fine. Man I’m hungry. Think I’ll go make myself some breakfast” he began to walk down the hall. Peggy took in a deep breath before wittily answering back “Don’t have too much coffee” she turned to walk back into her bedroom and added “The bathroom is on my side” 

Steve muttered a laugh “It’s on”

Peggy threw her phone on the bed “It is on”

* * *

The two of them were equally as determined to do whatever they could to piss each other off. No matter what. Peggy saw from her bedroom, Steve sitting on the sofa in the living room, playing on his Playstation. She also noticed how the remote for the TV was on the dining room table aka on her side.

She played with a strand of her hair as she debated it, slowly shaking her head as she said in her mind ' _ You’re a bad woman, Peggy Carter' _

But oh well. Steve said he liked a little bit of bad. Peggy got up and crept behind him as he was getting lost in the new  _ Star Wars _ game. The fact that she was getting butterflies due to getting excited that she was about to do this just proved to her that she really should leave this apartment. But a bet was a bet.

One minute, Steve was playing for the Rebellion against the First Order and the next, the screen went off and was shut down. He pinched his eyebrows together and looked to the console, then the controller and then looked for the remote, he turned and saw that Peggy was waving the remote in her hand. The damn TV was one of those where it didn’t have an on button on the actual TV. God knows why he chose this now.

Peggy had a cheeky smirk written across her face as she danced towards her bedroom again, shaking her hips in a complete mockery to him, usually he’d find it sexy. He kind of still did, but then again she usually wasn’t doing it to make fun of him. Peggy leaned against her door frame and popped her foot up for a brief moment before swiftly spinning back into her bedroom.

Steve looked away from her and let out a small disbelieved laugh. Partly because he knew exactly how to get her back. Steve stood up and walked down the hall to the kitchen, past her room where she was  _ blasting  _ out the Jimmie Davis records that he said he hated. He opened up the box that was the controlling panel for the electricity in certain rooms. He ran his fingertip down the list of rooms and stopped at _ Master’s Room _ . Which was for now just  Peggy’s bedroom. With a smug smile on his face. He turned off the power for that room.

Peggy looked up at the ceiling from reading her book with the lights going off and then the record player coming to a stop, then saw Steve walk past, look into her room and had the same smug face on that he had when he did it. Peggy sank down into her chair and whispered to herself “Christ, he’s good”

Peggy stood up from her chair. She had to find something that would make him almost cross over the line. She then remembered that he chucked his phone during his little performance issues last night and she remembered seeing it still there this morning. Peggy leaned over to his side of the bed and peeped over. There it was.

“Got’cha” she whispered to herself as she reached down and took the phone in her hand. She jumped off of the bed and walked out of the room with the phone held up “Oh. What’s this?”

Steve looked up from lying on the couch and throwing a small basketball up and down. He saw his phone and jumped up, jogging over to her “Hold up-”

“You cross. You lose” She raised her eyebrows to him and said in a voice that was insanely satisfied and smug. Steve groaned as he halted and didn’t dare to cross, he tried to reach for it but she is clearly too fast for him. Last night certainly made that clear.

Peggy then began to type, with a smile on her face. She read out as she wrote. Clearing her throat and batting her eyelashes at him, she looked back to the screen “Bucky. I love and miss you so much and wish that I could have you back here with me. Natasha took you away from me and I regret letting you go everyday. I need to see you. Very soon”

Steve pointed to her with the basketball in his hand and said in a stern and scared tone “Don’t you dare”

Peggy nodded “You’re right.  Won’t do-” she then accidentally on purpose sent the text message. Watching Steve’s face drop to an unamused one and groaned under his breath. Peggy grinned at him and shrugged “Whoops” she let out a teasing laugh and walked back into her bedroom.

Steve stood there, not knowing whether to be impressed that she came up with that or just low because he had been beaten again. Steve dropped his arm down and slowly nodded, taking it on the chin as he walked back over to the couch.

* * *

He had gotten back at her once. She had gotten him twice. Why was she better than him at everything? Even scheming.

All Steve could do was tease her with food, that seemed to get to her pretty good. All she had to eat was an apple that she found in her bag. Steve insisted that she could eat food, it would just involve that she would have to lose. The same went to him when he had to lose the bathroom. Luckily he only ever needed a number  _ one _ . The other may have been a harder thing to deal with.

That night, Steve sat on the arm chair of the sofa watching TV. It then shut off again, he rolled his eyes and turned to her. His jaw dropped and his tongue almost dropped down to the floor “Well now you’re just not being fair”

Peggy stood by the doorway, only clothed in one of his t-shirts that just about covered her ass. She was standing with her hand on her hip whilst her other played with her hair. Her gorgeous legs were enough to make him crack, but he stayed strong.

“What do you mean?” Peggy shrugged “ _ Oh  _ yes well because it’s so dark in my bedroom it’s made me feel tired so I think I am going to go to bed early” she ran her long red painted finger nails up the door frame as she rested her head against it and said seductively “ _ Alone _ ”

Steve wasn’t going to give in. He had to act as if he didn’t want to just lunge forward, tear her clothes off and take her to bed. Which of course he did but he had to  _ pretend _ . Steve walked closer to her, but still keeping in his space “Well it’s all nice and bright in my room. Think I’ll just do some reading”

Peggy nodded “Hm, well maybe you should carry on reading your novel, you know the one...” Peggy then lifted her leg up and against the wall, running her hand down it “The one about that man who was always so close to what he wanted but he couldn’t touch it”

Steve gulped heavily as she stared at her hand grazing along her leg, then seeing her lightly bit her lip and add as she lowered it back down “Because he’s stubborn”

_ ‘Don’t break. Don’t break’  _ Steve cleared his throat and still tried his best “Yeah? Maybe I will. I do love that book”

Peggy lifted her head up from leaning against the door frame, her hair falling back down effortlessly but still had that  _ sexy  _ slightly messy look, with a smirk that seduces him every time, she said in a tone equally as sexy “Good, good...I love sleeping naked”

She kept her smirk on her face even when she turned around, looking at him with her bedroom eyes as she slowly closed the door and blew him a slowly kiss. When the door shut, Steve closed his eyes and slowly dropped down onto his knees, staring at the door and wanting her so badly “Damn she’s good”

Peggy let out a flustered breath.

_ ‘You’re an evil woman, Peggy Carter’ _

She knew he was turned on. But now so was she. The difference between them two is, she could handle and control it  _ so  _ much better than him. Peggy knew that Steve would currently be outside her door on his side on his knees. It couldn’t be the first time. Peggy looked at the empty bed and let out a brief frown and groan. She wasn’t exactly looking forward to sleeping by herself. Usually she likes feeling her strong fiance spoon her.

They were so stubborn though, and she wasn’t going to give in.

Peggy sunk into her bed and wrapped herself up in the duvet. Grabbing hold of the biggest pillow and hugging onto it, it was his and smelt like him. She muttered to herself “Good enough I suppose”

* * *

It was not good enough. She couldn’t sleep at all. She was wide awake and nothing was working to help her sleep.

_ 'Is he asleep? He better be bloody struggling like I am’ _

Then, she heard a small banging on her door, happening like every two seconds. Someone wants her attention. Peggy climbed out of bed and opened the door, the basketball rolled back over to Steve who was by the living room.  Sat on the floor right beside the tape. Peggy let out a soft smile and joined him.

“You know” he started “I read somewhere that you shouldn’t go to bed angry”

“I’m not angry” Peggy shook her head with a smile “I’ve actually had fun, especially since I’ve been winning” she lightly laughed.

Steve smirked to her and said in a whisper “Well before you get too excited. I thought you should know that I discovered that you're moving boxes are on my side”

Peggy raised an eyebrow to him “What did you do?”

Steve shrugged “I just went through your stuff. And as I did I found a really great place to put one of your things” he flashed a light with the torch on his phone to a picture frame that was of the two of them on their first date.

“Aw, Steven that is sweet. Of course you went through my things again without asking my permission”

“My side my stuff, babe” Steve muttered with a smile.

Peggy stared into his eyes “I think I am starting to like your side better”

“I was just about to say the same thing”

Peggy smirked and bit her lip as she cocked an eyebrow “So how about we get back on the same side?”

Steve grinned and pulled her forward so she was sat directly on the line and clashed his lips against hers. She ran her fingers through his hair as their kiss got much more hot and heavy, Peggy then shook her head and groaned “I am starving”

“Yeah I really need to use the bathroom”

They both laughed as the shot up and darted to their ideal destinations. He had a pee, she had a piece of toast, when he walked back in she threw the crust to the bin, she ran forward and jumped at him, he caught her without flaw as her legs wrapped around his waist. His hands rested on her back side, he stumbled back as his back pressed against the wall. Peggy knew the direction he was going and moaned before shaking her head “Other bedroom”

“You sure?”

“Believe it or not, I’d actually like a successful round this time” Peggy dryly teased in a whisper. Steve rolled his eyes and made an animal groan before clashing his lips back on her and stepped backwards towards the bedroom he was staying in. He gripped onto her t-shirt at the bottom and whispered “You have no idea how badly I wanted to tear this off”

“Then do it”

Steve smirked and roughly pulled the t-shirt over her head and threw it on the floor, dropping her down onto the bed still in his arms, he put his hands on her wrists and pinned her hands down on the bed as he continued to kiss her in every little detail of her body.

This time, he didn’t disappoint.

* * *

Steve ripped up the last bit of tap and crumbled it all up into a ball before throwing it in the trash and walking over to her as she was by the stove “That’s the last of it and all of your stuff is unpacked. This place is officially half your and half mine”

Peggy grinned as he walked over to him, putting her hand on his shirtless stomach as he kissed her cheek.

“Well I made you pancakes” she said as she put them on the plate and smirked “As a thank you for last night. You really proved yourself again, and again and again” her sentence died down in a whisper as she pressed her lips against his.

“I was making up for my malfunction. And I’m glad you moved the damn picture” Steve shrugged, not trying to gloat but was 100% gloating knowing that he did nothing but rock her world last night. If those walls could talk, they would have gone deaf by the noise. It’s a good job they were at the penthouse of the apartment building and they didn’t have any neighbors to file a complaint.

As he sat down, Peggy ran her hands down his chest, scraping her nails down it as she did so “Well you certainly did baby” she whispered into his ear before nibbling on his earlobe. Steve let out a shuddered “Ah” as she hit his weakness.

“You know what” he said, pushing the plate of pancakes back, grabbing hold of her and spinning her around to shit her on his lap “I know of something else I want for breakfast”

“Is that right?” Peggy giggled as he took his lips onto hers.

They then heard the door open and looked up to see Bucky walking down the hall, raising his eyebrows and holding up his phone “The hell was that text about?”

Peggy laughed and slapped Steve’s chest as his face dropped due to remembering. Peggy looked at him, she pressed her lips against his cheek and stood up with her giggles still flying out of her mouth.

She turned to Bucky and raised an eyebrow “Pancakes?”


End file.
